The Marauders and the Realm of Tortall
by Lady Maya of Conte
Summary: Lily gets a book from her library by Tamora Pierce. While they read it they suddnely find themselfs in the book! Welcome to the realm of Tortall!


A/N: Okay this is something I decided to write and try out, see how many people think they like it. I might continue or I may delete it. It's only up to the reviews. Let me know what you think. Anyways enjoy!

Disclamire: I do not own the harry potter and Tortall characters. They are the sole property of J.K Rowling and Tamora Pierce

Chapter 1: The book

"When is Lily coming?" Sirius inquired. He was lazing in a bean bag chair. Remus was curled up on the blue carpet, reading a book. James Potter glanced up.

"When she comes back from the library," he made a face. Exactly why libraries fascinate his girlfriend he couldn't understand. James waved his wand and red sparks appeared.

"You need to read more Prongs," Remus stated. James looked revolted at the idea.

"I'll stick to pranks and Quidditch thanks," He said dryly. A minute later the front door slammed opened and closed. "Ah Lily's here. LIL'S WE'RE UPSTAIRS!" he yelled. Lily ran in, breathless. A small black book was in her right hand. Something else was in her left hand.

"What's in your left hand?" James asked curiously. Lily quickly pulled out a water gun and sprayed them. James growled and pushed his black hair out of his blue eyes. Sirius and Remus shook themselves dry.

"What the hell was that?"

"Water gun," Lily threw it at Remus, who caught it and placed it somewhere safe. "Very amusing,"

"What's the book?"

"'Wild Magic by Tamora Pierce,'"

"Nice title for a book on magic," Sirius nodded. "What's it about?"

"'**Thirteen-year-old Daine has always had a knack with animals, but it isn't until she's forced to leave home that she realized its more than just a knack it's magic,'"**

"Really?"

"There are types of unknown magic we haven't discovered yet Prongs," Remus reminded him.

"Ah think of the possibilities," Sirius said dreamily. Lily shook her head and continued to read the summary.

"'**With this wild magic, not only can Daine speak to animals but also she can make them obey her-'"**

Sirius broke into fits of laughter. The marauders and Lily glanced at each other and at him, scared.

"Uh…Sirius? Mate?"

"He lost it," Remus muttered to Lily.

"Think of what can do to Snape if we can made animals obey us," Sirius managed to gasp between breaths. James roared with laughter.

"'**Daine takes a job handling horses for the Queen's Riders, where she meets the master mage Numair and becomes his student,'"**

"Why do mages have nice long names?" James inquired after calming down.

"Mages think having long names makes them more powerful," Remus shrugged.

"Anyways, '**under Numair's guidance, Daine explores the scope of her magic-'" **

"Wonder what else they explore?" James muttered under his breath to Sirius. Both of them sniggered.

"Under the bed perhaps?" Sirius muttered back. They sniggered even harder.

"'**but she begins to sense other beings too-**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Lily cried. James and Sirius roared with laughter.

"They were probably watching while they were 'exploring,'" Sirius snickered. James wiped his streaming eyes. Remus shook his head.

"You two are immature,"

"Ouch,"

"Lighten up Moony,"

"OW!" Lily had smacked James hard on the head. Him and Sirius took one look at her face and shut up.

"'**Immortals. These bloodthirsty monsters have been imprisoned in the Divine Realms for the past four hundred years, but now someone has broken the barrier. It's up to Daine and her friends to defend their world from an immortal attack,'"**

"Weeeeeee!!!!" Sirius jumped up and whirled around, clutching a big bag.

"James what did you give him?"

"Nothing,"

"Gummies!" Sirius held the big bag of gummy bears close to his chest. He was stroking it. "MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHA! STAY AWAY!" he backed up against the wall. The others surrounded him.

"Sirius hand them over mate," James held out his hand. Sirius shrank back, rocking the bag like a newborn baby.

"Now Sirius," Lily ordered.

"NOO!!!!"

"_Accio bag,"_

The bag zoomed out of Sirius's hand and into Remus's.

"Moooonnnnyyyy!" Sirius jumped onto Remus. Both of them fell to the ground, wrestling.

"Go Padfoot!" James cheered. Lily laughed. The book lay there, forgotten. Lily accidentally flicked her wand. The book sprang opened and instantly turned green, Sirius snapped his head up. Remus kicked him in the ribs.

"Is the book supposed to do that?"

They all looked at it. Wind suddenly started to flow into the room. James glanced at the window: it was closed.

"Watch out!"

They were lifted off their feet and into the realm of Tortall.


End file.
